The Other Side of the Fence
by Josiii
Summary: What happens when the heir to a large plantation runs away and a slaveturnedknight goes out to find her? InuKag MirSan
1. Laundry and Fences

**A.N./ New story. First chapter. Flames are accepted. But, no yelling until the end of the chapter. Kay? Kay!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I dun own Inuyasha and co. **

**Chapter One: Laundry and Fences **

Kagome Higurashi; age, fifteen, status; only heir to the Higurashi Plantation.

Sango Ichioshi; age, fifteen, status; Potential wife for Miroku Akako.

Kagome and Sango walked down the road from the market to the Higurashi Plantation.

"Hey!' someone shouted from behind them. Both girls turned to see a tall and fairly muscled boy jog up to them from a few yards away. Sango groaned as the boy reached them. "Why Sango dear, are you not feeling well?" He flashed her one of his charming smiles.

Kagome giggled as her life-long friend turned red from embarrassment and anger.

"If I were you Houshi-sama," the brown haired teen said through gritted teeth, "I wouldn't say that."

"Why not?" inquired Miroku. "And if I were you, I'd be extremely sexy. I wouldn't be wearing things that cover al-" but he was cut off.

A fuming Sango and a cackling Kagome again headed down the road to their destination. The unconscious and very knocked out and lumpy Miroku behind, in the middle of the road.

As they entered Kagome's house, they heard the sound of a deep male voice in the dinning room. They each spared a glance at each other before slipping back out of the house and to the back yard, where Ayame, the laundry maid, was hanging up clothes.

"Ohayou Ayame!" Kagome called, waving to the red haired teen as she headed her way. They both waved good-bye to Sango as she headed to her house.

"Ohayou Kagome-sama," Ayame responded as she started hanging up more clothes.

"Just Kagome or Kagome-chan. I've told you that before," the ebony haired teen responded as she joined her friend in hanging up clothes.

"I know," she said giggling, "I just like to irk you." Both girls laughed at that.

"Oh!" Kagome said suddenly remembering something, "Kouga-kun is here. Why don't you go and serve him tea. I'll finish up here."

"Really?" the laundry maid asked.

"Of course! I know how you fancy him!" Kagome laughed heartily as her friend blushed.

"Kag-chan!" she accused before joining her in her laughing.

"No, really. Go, I'll take it from here."

"Arigatou!" Ayame hugged Kagome then headed off to the manor. Kagome chuckled as her friend headed off to meet the man she so utterly adored.

Kagome could still smell the rain in the air after she finished hanging all the clothes.

Stripping off her shoes and stockings the young woman climbed the fivew foot wooden fence that separated the main house from the servants quarters.

Dangling her feet over the edge as she settled herself comfortably, she let the light breeze rustle her hair and light cotton dress. She giggled as she heard the quarreling mockingbirds in the tree above her head.

She placed her slender hand to the rough bark of the tree. She could feel the hardness of the bark. She wondered how many summers had this tree seen. How many children had sought shelter from rain and sun light under it's leaves.

She recalled something her father had once said,

-Flashback -

"Trees like that one are just old history books. The years of happiness and hardship it's seen. The amount of love and hate. Why, this tree is even older than grandfather."

A six-year-old Kagome looked with wide eyes.

"Older than grandfather?" she repeated in disbelief. "But, grandfather is so old!"

Her father laughed at her small innocent insult.

"Yes, older than grandfather," he replied as he picked her up. "Now my little Sakura, place your hand on its bark." She did as she was told. "Feel how rough it is?" She nodded her head. "Well..."

-End Flashback-

Kagome's mind faded back into the present.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to take the clothes back in?" came a rich male voice.

Kagome shook herself back to reality as she stared into a pair of deep amber golden eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Inuyasha and I don't think Mistress Higurashi would like it very much if her clothes were cold," he said pointing to the laundry on the line. The doe eyed young lady blushed crimson as she jumped off the fence and headed toward the line.

"You're probably right," she said as she started folding clothes and putting them back into the basket. "Hey," she said in realization, "why are you on the other side of the fence?"

They silver haired young man stared at her before turning and stalking off toward the house on the other side of the fence.

Kagome blinked then shrugged it off as she folded the last of the clothes and headed toward the manor, basket in hand.

**A.N./ Well, the end of the first chapter. Now you can yell at me. **


	2. Just Hanging

**A.N./ Gomen for not updating anytime soon!!!!!!!!!!! I've been really busy... gomen!!!! Well, the chapters must go on. **

**P.S. Thanks to all my reviewers!!!!!!!! **

**P.P.S. I need a beta reader!!!!!!!! **

**Gavroche Rules: It's not... I just wrote that down... **

**Disclaimer: I dun own Inuyasha and co. ::muffled sounds come from closet:: Uhh... ::looks around:: That's not the sound of a tied and gagged Inuyasha in my closet... eh, hehe... --;**

Inuyasha sighed as he made his way to the stables. No matter what, he couldn't get the girl out of his mind... It didn't matter what he was doing or what time it was, she would always be in his head.

He decided he had problems. And that he needed help.

"Inuyasha!!!!" he heard as he made his way through the cherry blossom trees in the orchid. "Inuyasha!!!!" He came upon the barn where he could hear his best friend, Miroku, calling him.

"What do you want this time houshi?" he asked as he opened one of the stables.

There, hanging from a rope on one of the rafters was a very disgruntled Miroku. Inuyasha tried to hide his laughter as he looked at his friend hanging upside down. The merry sound of children's laughter filled his ears as he spotted two heads of hair, each belonging to two very mischievous boys. Kohaku Ichioshi and Souta Higurashi, each of whom were not supposed to be here.

"Inuyasha!!! Get me down from here right now!!!!" the brown haired male demanded from his very bat-like perch.

"Why should I?" the young man asked, his gold eyes shining with mirth.

"Because I said so damn it! That's why!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Miroku, or should I say Houshi-sama? Aren't men of the robe not supposed to curse?"

This is a special case! Now, Get! Me! Down!" Inuyasha just shook with more laughter at his friend's expense.

By now you could practically see the steam coming from Miroku's ears. On any normal day, Miroku would not be so mad, but he must have been slapped by Sango a few times too many for it seemed that he was seething with anger.

"Actually, I have something I need to talk to you about," Inuyasha said as he look respectfully at his friend, or, at least as respectfully as he could considering the said male was hanging upside down from a beam in a drafty ban.

"Please, do tell," the violet-eyed teen responded, interest evident in his tone.

"Well, you see there's this girl..." Inuyasha started off.

"Ah!" Miroku said as he finished listening to Inuyasha's story. "Classical case. You have to learn more about her. Get to know her. Talk to her."

"That's all I have to do?"

"Pretty much."

"Wow," Inuyasha said as he walked out of the barn.

"Wait!" Miroku shouted from his beam, "Aren't you forgetting something?!"

"Like what?" Inuyasha asked as he made his way further away from the barn.

**A.N./ Second chapter done!!!!!!! Weeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, so I know the stink and I need to write more but Imma having writer's block, ok? So... just flame me and get it over with. **

**Inuyasha: Yes, please do. **

**Jaclyn: Why do you say that??? **

**Inuyasha: o.O;; **

**Jaclyn: What? **

**Inuyasha: ... --;;**


	3. Crying Over Spilt Tea

**A.N./ Gomen for not updating in like, forever! . I know, I smell! Please don't beat me!**

**:angry mob chases her around:**

**Me: AHHHH! NUUU!**

**Random mobster1: Let's flog her!**

**Random mobster2: Yes! A flogging is in order!**

**:the whole crowd/mob cheers:**

**Me: … '.';;; . :runs wildly for it:**

**Disclaimer:singing to the tune of the 'Oh Spaghetti' song: In the feudal era, all cover in blood, Kikyou shot Inu, with a sacred arrow. And sadly I do not, own our favorite dog-boy, I don't even own, stock in him. (Bad singing! . )**

"Okay," Inuyasha said to himself as he whipped his sweaty palms on his cotton trousers, "I'll just up to her, and tell her how I feel. Yeah, that's it, just tell her how I feel…"

Because the amber-eyed teen was looking down, he did not see the girl heading his way.

"OOUFFF!" Kagome said as she fell on her butt, dropping the folded laundry and scattering it all over the floor. "Oww…" Kag said as she rubbed her offended bum.

"What the hell! Watch where you are going wench!" the silver haired teen growled before looking at who he had run into.

"ME! _You_ ran into me! I was taking this laundry to Mother!"

"Mother? Don't you think you should take it to Mistress Higurashi, slave!" Inu said indignantly.

"I wa-," Kagome started but was cut off. A yelling had started in the main hall.

"ATTENTION! ATTENTION ALL SLAVES AND NOBLEMEN AND WOMEN! MASTER KOUGA FROM THE WEST HAS COME TO PAY A VISIT! ALL SLAVES WILL PUT DOWN THEIR WORK AND IMMEDIATELY MEET MASTER KOUGA! AT ONCE!" When the announcement was over, Inuyasha let out a soft curse. Brushing past Kagome he made his was to the main hall. Kagome stared icy daggers into his back as she slowly picked up the laundry and headed in the opposite direction of Inuyasha. She headed toward the chambers of Mistress Higurashi's daughter.

Kouga looked at the tapestries and drapes of the Higurashi Manor. Golden colored lions stared back at him. Oranges, yellows, even reds in different shades decorated the hall majestically. He looked away, for staring at the bright colors strained his eyes. 'When I marry Kagome, I'll get rid of all these bright colors and replace them with the purple and silver crest of the West,' the bright-eyed prince said to himself as he scanned the hall.

"KOUGA! My boy!" Master Higurashi said coming up behind the prince and slapping a hand on his shoulder, making Kouga's knees buckle. "How are you? How have you been?"

Kouga forced a smile as he replied: "Just fine Master Higurashi, just fine."

"How is your father fairing?" the old man inquired as he started leading Kouga toward the tea room. "Well, I hope."

"Yes, yes, father is just fine at the moment. His health started to fail him in the fall, but now he is back in remission, all is well."

"I'm sorry to hear he had a slight downfall, but I'm delighted to hear he is doing better. Well, I know you know why I invited you here, and it wasn't to talk about your father," the graying Higurashi said, slightly chuckling.

Kouga laughed a little, slightly uncomfortably.

"What I asked you here for, was the courtship of my daughter, Higurashi Kagome," he said in all seriousness.

Kagome stared at her father from behind a drape with wide eyes. She dropped the silver tray of tea she was carrying and ran toward her chambers. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

**A.N./ OKIE DOKIE! Third chappie done! Gosh, I do suck! . Please review! I love you!**

**:gives reviewers strawberry pocky:**


End file.
